nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malipa Cinema Festival
2010 Voting This section will open when the jury is composed and is only to be used by the jury members Best Screenplay ... Best Cinematography ... Jury Prize ... ReaL LOVIAN MOVIES Why not icnlude the Lovely and a new film? Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a possibility. Just a minute. 12:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Tadaa, he will have to win a price for sure! 12:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::What an honor to be included in the shortlist!!! -- 18:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Love this idea! I am one hundred percent into this! Great-great idea! 14:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. --Bucurestean 14:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Can I design a logo for this awesome festival? 12:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: I already made something, just a try. Suitable? 12:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Works for me! 12:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Really? I hope you hadn't made your own logo? 12:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Me? I'm just head of the jury and financier of the project, without even knowing of its existence. Censuree came up with the idea. 13:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh right. Whoever came up with this, I love the idea! 13:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I love the logo. I made one myself but it sucks compared to this one. 08:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) British movie Perhaps at least one British movie to be added? I might suggest An Education, which gained critical acclaim at Sundance and Toronto. 12:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll leave that up to Censuree too 13:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I read something about this picture. The young leading actress (Carey Mulligan) seems to be in the run for Best Actress at the Golden Globes and Academy Awards. -- 18:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll add this one. Next year I shall use a different method. People will be able to make suggestions and we'll make a short list of them. 08:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. 09:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::A good idea indeed. I would however like to ask everyone not to propose any more movies. No doubt it are good ones, but I'm trying to watch them all. I'm very busy and I can't see a hundred movies in only ten days. 10:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you going to watch em all??? 12:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've seen a few, am watching some others but I don't have enough time to finish them all. I will at least look up a good summary and watch some trailers on youtube. 14:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, right. 14:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Dubious sentence I removed the following dubious sentence: "The Malipa Cinema Festival is often described as the height of the cultural year", which is impossible if this years edition will be the first festival to be held. Dr. Magnus 11:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well noticed. We can place the sentence back after the second one is held. 13:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if it'll be a success... But I do not doubt it will be! Dr. Magnus 16:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::A lot of great movies. I already saw a few and perhaps will watch all the others if I find the time. 17:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::May I suggest the Dutch movie "De hel van '63", the hell of '63? It is a great movie, very spectacular, about the epic journey of four young Frisians across 200 kilometers of ice at temperatures of below -18. Certainly the best Dutch movie of the year. And perhaps you know a nice Belgian movie aswell? We need to have some foreign films, after all: we have a large Dutch speaking population here in Lovia. Dr. Magnus 17:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::And it already is so hard to choose now. Well, Censuree should give it a look. 17:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) In any case, the movies that are selected now are fine. It is quite an impressive list. Dr. Magnus 17:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you don't have to choose which marvelous film is 'better' than the other ones. 17:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Dutch movie I would also like to see a Dutch movie in this festival, if the organisators agree... I noticed there was also a German movie and a British movie and since we have many Dutch and Belgian members, I think: why not? Dr. Magnus 14:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC)